dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mannon (3.5e Campaign Setting)/History
The history of Mannon has been roughly separated based on epic events that have happened during those time periods. Though the land itself has lasted for years beyond number, its people are fortunate to have ancestors that meticulously cataloged the ages. Wether or not these ancient words have been found or are even true is another matter entirely. The Early Days Each of Mannon's many cultures hold their own creation myths, however the first records of reliable history begin in the Early Days. During this time period the vast majority of the world was unpopulated, and the only law was that of survival against the harsh elements. Over the course of many years the intelligent races began forming rudimentary societies and constructed crude structures. First among these were the Korzians, strong able bodied people with a supernatural talent for prophetic visions. Claiming these visions as gifts from the gods, the Korzians gathered together and formed the rudiments of a city upon the base of a vast mountain range. Over time the Korzian people developed sophisticated agricultural and medicinal techniques and so their city began to expand. Soon they had satisfied all of their physical needs and began expanding spiritually. Large sects of Korzians began delving deeper and deeper into their dreams, culling power from the knowledge they gained from them. One day, after many hours of meditation, a man was able to pull something back with him. In a flash of blinding light an impossibly strong wind billowed out of nowhere and tore a hole inside of his cot. His name was Yaerius, and he had discovered something that would change the world forever... Rise of the Silver Emperor Standing in muted shock at the remains of his home, Yaerius wept bitterly. Cursing the gods for his misfortune he howled aloud and struck the wall. To his amazement the wall began to melt and lose form, only to stretch and heal its wound. Unable to find words for his joy, Yaerius went to the elders to show them his gift, that the community might benefit from it. Soon the entire city was brimming with the power of the gods. But none were so gifted with it as Yaerius. Due to his discovery and control of this new knowledge, Yaerius quickly became the leader of the Korzians and under his rule their realm flourished. A few years passed on the Utopian society of the Korzians until on one fateful day... The Black Art After many years of peaceful expansion, the Korozian empire began to come to the attention of other powers that had come to discover the gift of Magic. Although initially suspicious of one another their curiosity eventually caused them to cast aside their xenophobia. It was through this process that the first counsel of Magi was born, with members drawn from all across Zengroda the speed at which the Mages were able to explore the Ith was unparalleled by anything before or since. The Divine War The Fall of Rujark The Middle Days